Bees?
by lentarthurk14
Summary: Stucky fic idea from tumblr: Bucky wants to raise bees on the roof of steve's apt building. Steve says ok and forgets until bucky walks in with bees literally covering all of his left arm.


**Stucky is my new drug of choice and here is a short fic from a prompt I got on tumblr. I hope you enjoy it**

* * *

"C'mon Stevie. It's a hobby and you know what the dumb therapist said. I should try and find something I enjoy doin'."

Bucky was pleading with Steve for the tenth time that day about this little issue. He wanted to try being a bee keeper.

Steve took a deep breath and continued going through the mail that was on the table.

"I know that Buck, but on top of the apartment building? The landlady will only say yes because she knows who we are and thinks you're hot." He waited for a smart ass remark and when he didn't get one he looked up to see Bucky all but pouting at him.

He didn't need a smart ass remark when Steve could see his face, because they're both so good at reading the other.

"Seriously? If that's what you want to do I'm not going to stop you. I just want you happy and doing stuff you like." Steve shook his head a bit at the thought of Bucky wearing one of those weird suits like he'd seen in that weird Bee movie that Natasha had shown him.

Bucky's grin was all the encouragement he needed. Steve couldn't help but smile softly at him.

"So when do you want to go get that all set up?" Steve asked him, setting the mail aside and giving Bucky his full attention.

Bucky suddenly got this look in his eyes, a somewhat bashful look and Steve's eyes fell into a glare.

"You've already set it up. Talked to the landlady and everything haven't you."

Bucky smirked and leaned in to peck Steve on the lips lightly. Steve knew that he would have been blushing very red back when he was little, but now he could control that somewhat. Even though Bucky's lips on his still made his whole body tingle and he just wanted to hold him there forever.

"That I did, punk. Just had to get the sappy stuff with you out of the way."

Steve shook his head and muttered under his breath.

"Jerk."

Bucky's grin got wider and he made a full turn and went to the window. He opened it and started to climb out, waiting for the usual lecture from Steve about it.

So what, he liked climbing out windows now. It wasn't weird, it just made him more comfortable, what with the whole being tortured by hydra thing he could never trust there wouldn't be someone on the other side of the door waiting to take him away again.

"We have a perfectly good front door!" Steve pointed to it as he stood up and walked over to the window. It was too late, Bucky was already climbing up to the roof and Steve wondered if he should just let it go from now on. He stuck his head out so he could see his best friend and love of his life.

"We have a dinner date in a few hours with Natasha and Bruce, remember? Don't go doin anything stupid."

"Yeah, yeah I remember. And I can't when you've got all the stupid down there with you." Bucky grinned at him and then kept climbing.

"Maybe keeping bees will be a good thing for him…" Steve muttered to himself as he went to shower and get ready for the evening. He put it out of his mind and focused on the evening ahead of them.

Bucky wouldn't have gotten the actual bees yet right? So maybe he could still talk him out of it.

Steve had been deathly allergic as a kid and the stupid things still freaked him out. He did not one stinging him.

An hour or so later Steve walked out of the bathroom, pants on, no shirt and a towel half draped over his head to dry his hair.

He walked into the hallway and heard something that sounded like Bucky's voice in the kitchen.

"Bucky?" he asked as he walked down the hall to see who he was talking to.

He walked in the room and the first thing he sees is Bucky standing in the kitchen, a smile on his face and his whole arm covered with what looks to be a hundred bees.

Steve's eyes got wide and he wasn't sure exactly what he was supposed to do.

"Bucky what the hell!"

Bucky looked up at him and held his arm out so he could see more.

"What? Just put a little honey on my arm and they come swarming."

Bucky took two steps forward and Steve took six back.

"Nope! Get those out of the house Bucky. Get them out and away from me."

Bucky raised an eyebrow. He looked from his arm to Steve who was backed against the wall looking horrified.

He couldn't help himself as he started laughing.

"The great Captain America," He laughed some more, "is scared of some little honey bees. Oh Steve. This is perfect blackmail material you know that right? Stark would love this little bit of information."

Steve knew he was bluffing to get a rise out of him. He also knew he was going to fall for it just like every other time.

"I am not scared. I just remember when I got stung and almost died. So excuse me if I don't want them anywhere near me."

Bucky rolled his eyes, but that little smirk stayed on his face. He walked to the door and watched from the corner of his eye as Steve shrunk further away from the arm that was currently covered in bees.

"Alright babydoll. I'll take them home so you don't have to worry about your super soldier body getting stung and you not getting hurt at all."

Steve's cheeks were not red. They were not.

Bucky opened the door, gave Steve his signature eyebrow raise and then took the bees back up to the roof.

Steve let out a breath he hadn't known he'd be holding and went back to their room to finish getting ready for the date. He couldn't stop the shiver that went down his spine as he thought about what he'd just seen.

Bucky came up behind him and wrapped both arms around his waist to pull him back into him.

"Still freaking out? My arm no longer has any bees on it. You should be safe. From them I mean. I might still get you." Bucky nipped at his shoulder to prove his point.

Steve gave him an annoyed look over his shoulder, but Bucky buried his nose into his back so all that Steve could see were his puppy dog eyes that made every dame, and most fellas, weak in the knees.

"Yeah, yeah. Just go shower and get ready." Steve was about to put a shirt on when Bucky's metal arm pulled him closer and locked in place.

Steve hated it when he did this.

"We only have an hour until we're supposed to meet Nat and Doctor Banner." Steve managed to turn in his grasp and Bucky smiled slightly at him.

"I know. I just wanted to do this." Bucky kissed him for a few seconds, which Steve didn't mind much.

"I'll keep the bees out of the apartment." He said when he pulled away. Steve nodded and responded with

"Probably for the best."

Bucky could only smile

"Punk." He kissed him again and then finally went to go get ready, but not before moving one hand over Steve's chest and bumping up against him from the side.

Steve shivered again, and this time it had nothing to do with the thought of bees.


End file.
